Studying Can Wait
by harrysaxonandjohnsmith
Summary: Kosch tries to study, but is rather unsuccessful. Rated T because I'm paranoid about this one part. fluffy


Studying Can Wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...BBC Wales should hire me...**

"Thete, pay attention!" Koschei said sharply. "What are the galactic coordinates of the Belt of Orion? And where are they in relation to Gallifrey?" He flipped a few pages in his notes. "We did this...six days ago."

"Kosch...can we just relax?" Theta yawned, stretching and leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder. "The year is almost over anyway. Quit all the studying, Kosch..." He closed the thick book the other student had open and reading, and slid down on the ground so that his head was on Koschei's lap. His blond hair was soft and made a sort of pillow around his head. The day was warm, which was making both boys sleepy, but, unlike Theta, Kosch was determined to pass his finals even if it meant passing on some much needed sleep and some much wanted relaxation as well.

"Our exams are in less than a week, Thete!" he said, exasperated but not trying to get him to sit back up.

"I don't care." the other replied, pulling Kosch down for a kiss, which was returned almost immediately. "Come on...you've been studying all day!" As conflicted as he was inside, the older Time Lord perservered through all the material he had to cover.

"And I'm going to keep studying until I'm sure I can pass." he said, his subconscious kicking him for not giving into his boyfriend's pleas.

"But that's boring." Theta said, dissapointed. "Can we do something fun...we could go swimming, or try to steal a Tardis again." He suddenly got a shine in his eyes and smirked, wrapping his arms behind the other boy's neck. "Or I have some other ideas you might like." He sat up and, still keeping his hands clasped behing Kosch's neck, he straddled the older boy, almost kissing him. "What do you say?" His breath ghosted over his lips, sending shivers down his back even though it was blistering under the twin suns. He had to mentally slap himself to press a quick kiss to Thete's lips and shake his head.

"I really can't, Theta. I really ought to study." he said, petting his fingers through the soft golden locks on the younger Time Lord's head. He tried to ignore the dissapointed expression, the puppy dog eyes, and reached for his tablet, which was lying on the grass a few feet away.

"Fine, I'll just take a nap, then." he said. "Wait for you to be in a better mood, which hopefully will be in the near future." He once again laid down on Koschei's lap, closing his eyes. Kosch just looked at him for a few moments until Thete opened his eyes again and looked up at his boyfriend. "I thought you were studying?" he asked. "I mean, I know I'm beautiful and all..." He smiled when Kosch shook himself and switched on a holographic presentation.

"I am studying." he said, trying to pay full attention to the words and pictures flashing before him. "I am..." The letters and numbers were uninteresting, though, and he found his hand wandering to Thete's hair, his fingers toying with it. He started to pay less attention to what the virtual Professor was saying, and more attention to the way the light played off of his boyfriend's blond hair, turning it almost golden in the First Sun's dying light. How it was almost honey coloured, how soft, how beautiful it looked...

No, he was definitely studying. He just was distracted for a moment, but now he was back. Totally concentrated. Nothing could ever break the complete focus he had on the programmed lesson. Nothing except maybe Theta sighing in his sleep and turning a bit. Kosch let out a deep breath and brushed a few stray locks of gorgeous gold hair off his forehead. He tried to pay attention to the lesson one more time, but to no avail.

"Alright, alright, you win." he muttered, switching the tablet off and pushing it away. "Studying can wait." He slid down along the tree he was leaning against so that his body was almost completely flat on the ground, and Theta's head rested on his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair again, and caressed his cheek with one hand.

He himself closed his eyes and allowed a break from studying, just this once he told himself. After this he would get to work, like he was supposed to be doing.

The world was dark when he woke up. Both suns had set for the brief amount of time that they do, and everyone else who had been outside either studying like him or playing sport had gone inside. The hills were strangely quiet, but in a good way. A calm way. He reveled in this new found peacefulness for a few seconds longer before being reminded where they were.

"Thete!" he said, nudging the other boy awake. Somehow he had wrapped his arms around Kosch and Kosch had held him in a loose hug. It was actually very comfortable, and he would have been more than happy to stay there if they had been inside, where they were meant to be.

The younger Time Lord awoke with a mumble and blinked his eyes a few times. "Theta, wake up!" Kosch said, struggling to sit up. "It's night! We need to go in."

"Why?" he said. "Just...stay out here...Kosch." He pulled his boyfriend back down. "I'm tired." Kosch looked back toward the Academy and sighed. He guessed there was nothing wrong with staying where they were just for one night, so long as none of the Professors discovered them.

"Okay, just this night." he said, laying back down. "Come here." He pulled the other into his arms once more, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Good night, Thete."

The last thing he heard before drifting back into sleep was his boyfriend's reponse, a drowsy, "Night, Kosch." and what might have been but he wasn't sure, "Love you." He said it back anyway, because he did. And sometimes, on those occasions when the suns were shining right and Theta was there providing distractions unknowingly, or knowingly, studying could wait.

**A/N Thank you very much for reading! Written based off of otpprompts: "Imagine person A and person B of your OTP are studying for a test and person A decides to take a nap in person B's lap and person B is all awkward and ends up falling asleep playing with person A's hair and they wake up hours later in the dark all cuddled up." **


End file.
